What Mrs Weasley said in Ginny's 6th year
by gudbooks
Summary: Just a oneshot really. When you read for the first time you might not get it but with the Authors note i hope you will.Have i awakened your sense of curiousity? Then read on...!


AN: / OK, when you read this the first time, you are probably going to think that I have either lost my mind, or that I have posted the sorriest excuse for a FanFiction ever

AN: / OK, when you read this the first time, you are probably going to think that I have either lost my mind, or that I have posted the sorriest excuse for a FanFiction ever! But with the Author's Note, I hope you will see the reason behind this!

JKR owns the characters. I have manipulated them.

What did Mrs Weasley have to say in Ginny's 6th year?

"Ginny, what did you do with my new book?"

"Ginny, sort of move to your left, so that you're not in the way of the table."

"Ginny, of course you can go down to the village with Fred and George. Just be careful."

"Ginny! Mother of Merlin, how loud do you need the radio playing? Turn it down, please!"

"Ginny, am I speaking a different language? Stop staring into space and come and help."

"Ginny? I know you're worried about Har… about everyone, but try to cheer up."

"Ginny, if anything happens, your father will _tell_ you. Don't keep pestering him!"

"Ginny, I need you to come and help me set the table for lunch. Don't pretend you can't hear me!"

"Ginny! Can't you have a bit of sympathy for those poor people? What's gotten into you?"

"Ginny, help your father with that stack of paperwork, please."

"Ginny, her father is still printing the Quibbler the same as ever. I'm sure Luna's fine."

"Ginny, when did Bill say he was coming? Was it 12 or 1 o clock?"

"Ginny, she's written you a letter. Didn't I tell you she was alright?"

"Ginny. Crying won't make it all go away. All we can do is hope they're all OK."

"Ginny, every single time your brothers are home, all they see is you crying. I know it's hard, but try to put a brave face on it."

"Ginny? 'Night."

AN: / OK, keep going. Have you noticed anything yet?

"Ginny, how do you expect Charlie's going to sleep if his room looks like a Doxy's nest? Help me out."

"Ginny, can you remember the charm I taught you the other day? What was the incantation?"

"Ginny, I appreciate all you're doing for me. I know you're missing school and your friends."

"Ginny, make your brothers a cup of tea, will you? Use the mugs in the bottom cupboard."

"Ginny? Her photos? Oh you poor thing, I know you're missing Hermione so much."

"Ginny, see the way I flicked my wrist at the end? That's what makes the spell effective…"

"Ginny, that chicken coop is going to have to be cleaned sometime…"

"Ginny, everyone is waiting for you. Come down and have some fun with your family."

"Ginny, is your letter ready? Pigwidgeon's back."

"Ginny, worried people are often snappy. Don't take it to heart, Fleur didn't mean anything by it."

"Ginny, about your OWL results… You do know we're very proud of you? We may not show it often but…"

"Ginny, Harry wouldn't want…You shouldn't … I'm sorry, love. We should talk about this properly. Sit down."

"Ginny? And make sure Fred and George don't bring any of their trick wands!!"

"Ginny, the gnomes are swarming all over the garden. We'll have to sort them out after breakfast."

"Ginny, other times I've told you to snap out of it. But you're grieving and upset. Don't you stop until you're ready."

"Ginny, two sets of robes have gone missing. Do you know where they are?"

"Ginny! Too much sugar! You've got to be careful when you're pouring it out."

??

AN: / Hehehehe! I hope you're puzzling over this "story". To make this a bit more sensible, take the second word of every line and read down to make a sentence. Hope you like it!

Read and Review! Am I a cruel, dull person with nothing better to do than make this failed attempt of a "story"? Or did you think it was good? Let me know!

Btw: I'm not sure how this has turned out on your screens. If each piece of speech takes up more than one line, the trick won't work. If that is the case, read the second word of every piece of speech instead of every line.


End file.
